Black Dawn
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: What would happen if Maleficent took a different route to dealing with not being invited to Aurora's christening? One-Shot. Complete. Maleficent/Aurora. FemSlash.


**I Do Not Own Sleeping Beauty**

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

The dark fairy Maleficent sat on her throne, contemplating how to proceed.

King Stefan and his wife Leah had broken their agreement with her. In exchange for not causing harm to them or their Kingdom, they were to show her the respect she was due. This included inviting her to various important functions.

True, she never went, but that was not point. And to tell the truth, any other functions of state she could less about. She had better things to do with her time than watch silly knights bash at each other with lance and sword during the games that usually followed, held during, these important celebrations.

But to not be invited to Princess Aurora's christening, to not be invited to met the heir apparent to the throne...

Now that was different.

This was the one event she wanted to attend. Not for any nefarious purpose as many would believe, but because fairies lived incredibly long lives. In fact she had lived here since Stefan's great-great grandfather was king, and she had been to every child's christening born during that time, heir to the throne or not. This reason was so that she could establish a relationship with future rulers of the kingdom, and it wasn't unheard of for children to die from various reasons. Stefan was second born himself, and his grandfather had been the youngest of six.

But she supposed she should have foreseen this.

Stefan's mother had never trusted her. It had been her that had granted Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather places in court. And Unfortunately Stefan had been born late in life. His father had died when the boy was two of a heart attack. His brother, almost thirty years his senior had sat on the throne until Stefan was twenty. Unfortunately Fredrick hadn't had any children, though certainly not for lack of trying. So when he was tossed from his horse, and broke his head upon an ill-placed rock, Stefan had assumed the throne.

Unfortunately, Stefan had not been fully prepared to assume the throne. Sure, he knew of what to do and of the various alliances, but he failed to see why his predecessor's alliance with Maleficent mattered. Especially with his mother and the three "good" fairies whispering constantly in his ear about how evil she was. He failed to understand the protection she granted his kingdom, dealing with beast such as dragons, harassing invading armies, and protecting his southern border by the shear fact that any invaders would have to pass through her domain to get to him. Sure, he had held the alliance, but with him, it was tenuous at best.

He didn't see why, since he had three fairies he trusted in his court, he needed one fairy he didn't trust. And he failed to understand the differences in their magics, the differences that made her a force to be reckoned with and the three others pest at best.

And this insult to her could not be allowed to stand. She had never asked for a single thing from his predecessor's except respect, she was perfectly content with her life, and their were three other kingdoms bordering her land to harass and keep her amused. The only reason she had even offered the alliance in the first place was that it had been Stefan's great-great grandfather, King William, that pointed out her current home, the castle of his own grandfather, which had been abandoned when his father had married and merged two kingdoms into the Northern Kingdom for the current, more central castle.

It had been that one single act of kindness that had stayed her hand in regards to the Northern Kingdom. And the continued respect of King William's descendant's had actually amazed her enough that she continued the alliance.

But what to do?"

Her first instinct had been to teleport herself to the throne room and curse the babe, but she had curbed that.

Princess Aurora was an innocent, and while that normally wouldn't stop her, she was also a descendant of William, whom she still remembered fondly for his kindness to a young, abandoned girl that happened to be a Dark Fairy, when most would have taken the chance to kill her before she could become a threat.

She owed it to William to show that same kindness to his blood...

A thought entered Maleficent's mind. It would be hard, especially with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hanging around the castle. And it could backfire tremendously.

But it could be done

But she'd need help, and she certainly couldn't rely on her current minions, muted by magic from various animal, mostly pigs, small lizards, and a few chickens. No, she'd need someone more reliable than those simple minded fools.

Plan in mind, she stood and went to her vast library of spells. There were a few things she'd need to prepare.

000000000000000

Maleficent stood outside of a ritual circle. In the center of the newly completed circle, drawn in her own blood, lay a female fox, the sleeping spell upon her keeping her from fleeing.

Taking up her staff, Maleficent began to chant in an old language, laced with magic.

Purple light began to glow along the lines of her blood, and grew until the light was almost blinding. The dark fairy continued her chant, until before her, in place of the fox, stood an anthropomorphic fox. Without skipping a beat, Maleficent began a new chant, the language the same, but the magic darker and deeper.

All in all she recited three additional chants, completing a total of five rituals before she stopped. The first ritual turned the fox into the fox-woman she was now. The second bound the fox's loyalty to her. The third increased to Fox's intelligence far above her usual minions. The forth increased the Fox's natural cunning. And the fifth brought out the Fox's maternal instincts.

With a sigh, Maleficent waved her staff and uttered one last spell that destroyed her blood, and hence erased the circle. She carefully observed her work for a moment. The fox-woman was covered with red fur, except for her chest, stomach, lower jaw, and the tip of her tail, which were white. Aside from her head, the fur covering her body, the fox tail, her feet, and the fact that she had claws instead of nails, she appeared to be an attractive woman. She had curves in the right places, and she suspected that if anyone could get past her fox-like appearance, she would be quite seductive.

She quickly conjured a pair of black breeches, and a black sleeveless shirt onto the fox to give her some modesty before canceling her sleeping spell.

Vivid green eyes opened as the Fox said, "Hello Mistress."

Oh yes, this would work out nicely.

000000000000000

**Three days Later**

Stefan sighed happily as he sat down to dinner with his wife and his friend Hubert, King of the neighboring Eastern Kingdom.

It seemed the three Good Fairies had been right. Maleficent wouldn't take offense to not being invited to his daughter's christening. He had no idea why his father and brother had continued to send invitations to that vile creature, she never attended anything she was invited to. But when asked he had always been given the same answer of, "Respect toward our ally."

What ally? Maleficent only seemed to care about what happened in her mountains. She never offered him anything, and she certainly didn't trade anything.

So, raising his glass in toast to what Hubert was saying about a union between their two kingdoms with the marriage of Aurora and Phillip, he was surprised when green fire suddenly appeared in the dinning hall.

He spit his wine out as his guards stationed around the room lowered their pikes.

And before him stood the evil fairy Maleficent.

Before anything could be said, the three Good fairies barged into the room, Fauna yelling, "Aurora's gone!" before she noticed Maleficent. "Maleficent!"

"Yes," the evil fairy drawled in amusement. "And before you ask, I did indeed have something to do with the young princesses disappearance."

The Fairy smirked as Merryweather angrily yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"Peace," Maleficent held up her hand. "Aurora has not been harmed, though I admit it was my first idea to kill her."

"Why Maleficent?" Stefan demanded. "My daughter has done nothing to you."

"But you have," Maleficent growled pointing at him. "You violated our ancient alliance when you failed to show me proper respect and invite me to Aurora's christening. And were it not for the debt I still owe William I would kill her."

"Why was it so important you attend her christening?" He asked angrily. "You never show up whenever you invited to anything."

Maleficent suddenly seemed much more frightening. "I have attended the christening of every royal child in your family since William's wife gave birth to their first born. I even attended your own christening. The fact that no children were born between you and your daughter does not excuse this breach of respect. And while I could simply harass your kingdom as I do the other three that border the Forbidden Mountains, while I could allow their armies safe passage to attack you, while I could allow the dragons that seek to make your kingdom their home to pass, I am not, and YOU mighty king, should be thankful that I only took your daughter."

Stefan gulped. He truly had no idea just what Maleficent brought to his kingdom, and the knowledge that she prevented so much bothered him, and made him realize just why his brother and father invited her to everything even if she never showed. He finally understood what they meant by, "Respect toward our ally."

"What will happen to her?" Stefan asked.

"She will be returned upon her twentieth birthday," Maleficent informed him. "But, as of now, you have no say in her life." Waving her staff, she muttered, "Stefan no more heirs shall you bear, your seed is dead, this I swear." Striking her staff on the floor she continued, "I will not allow those three," she gestured towards the good fairies, "corrupting another heir to the throne as the did you. You will bear no more children Stefan." She turned to Hubert, "And your son will not marry Aurora."

"No see here...," Hubert began, only to be cut off as the Evil Fairy rounded on him.

"You will raise your son to hate my kind as you do. And I will not allow that hatred to influence another heir Count yourself lucky your kingdom does not border my domain, else I would reign down darkness upon your kingdom for your insolence. Continue to argue and I may just make the journey," Maleficent growled. Turning to Stefan Maleficent said, "When Aurora returns, she will already be married, to a spouse of my choosing"

And without another word, Maleficent disappeared from the dinning hall.

Stefan turned to the three good fairies. "Is their anything..."

The three shook their heads. "Maleficent's magic is to powerful," Flora explained. "Even with our combined strength we cannot break Maleficent's spells. And I doubt Aurora will be left without guard against us."

Stefan didn't know what to do as he comforted his sobbing wife.

000000000000000

Maleficent reappeared in forest cottage.

The fox-woman she created earlier, now named Persephone, gently feed the infant Princess Aurora.

"You understand your instructions?" Maleficent asked, making sure her newest servant knew what she was supposed to do.

Persephone nodded. "I am to raise Aurora to be a wise queen for the Northern Kingdom. I am to protect her form all harm. I am to prevent her from being found. I am to send you monthly reports with Diablo. And when she turns ten, I am to move with her to your fortress."

Maleficent nodded and smiled. "Very good. I will see you then."

The dark fairy vanished, though this time without the theatrical green flames.

000000000000000

**Ten Years Later**

A young ten year old Aurora followed her guardian Persephone as the two moved towards an ominous castle.

The young princess had violet eyes, flowing hair of sunshine gold, and her lips were red enough to put a rose to shame. Even at the young age of ten, it was clear that she would grow up to be a beautiful woman. She wore a split black riding dress, along with a white shirt, and rode upon a black horse as she followed Persephone, who was walking.

Aurora was nervous as they approached the castle, it was a very ominous and terrifying building, but she kept her fear hidden, as Persephone had taught her.

Passing the heavy iron gates, Aurora glanced around with eyes. The various creatures were smaller than her, yet like Persephone, they looked like somewhat like animals, though they lacked Persephone's beauty or grace.

After dismounting her horse, which was taken to the stables by one of the creature, Persephone led Aurora to a large chamber, where an ornate throne sat above the main floor, looking down on the entrance.

In the throne sat a girl that appeared to be around Aurora's age, with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and green skin. She was dressed in a black dress and was stroking a raven which rested upon the armrest.

"Persephone," the girl in the throne spoke, "You're dismissed."

Aurora watched silently as Persephone left, leaving her alone with the girl. The girl stood from her throne and walked down to the blonde haired girl. "Do you know who I am?" the girl asked.

Aurora shook her head.

The girl smiled. "I am Maleficent."

"Persephone's mistress?" Aurora asked confused. At the other girl's nod she said, "I thought you were older."

maleficent chuckled. "I am. But I changed my appearance to this," she gestured to her body, "age so that you would not be intimidated by me. Especially as I have hopes that we will grow close."

"You do?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent smiled. "I do." She turned and gestured for Aurora to follow her. "Now come, I'll show you to your room."

000000000000000

**Six Years Later**

Aurora sat against the wall of her room, pulling her legs close to her chest as tears ran down her face.

"Aurora?"

The beautiful teenage girl looked up to see Maleficent standing in her doorway, without the horned headdress or cloak she had shown Aurora.

"What's wrong?" Maleficent asked as she entered the room, kneeling down to hold Aurora in her arms.

The blonde shook her head, "You'll hate me."

Maleficent held Aurora in her arms. "I could never hate you Aurora," the dark fairy said softly. "I promise that whatever you tell me won't change that."

Aurora hesitated.

Over the past six years, during which time Maleficent had never changed her appearance past that of a match to Aurora's age, the young princess had become very close to the fairy. Maleficent was easily her best friend. But as during the previous months, Aurora had begun to realize that Maleficent was also an attractive person. With beautiful curves, and a regal, beautiful face that went with the graceful way she carried herself.

It had taken months, but tonight Aurora had realized that she had fallen in love with Maleficent.

And there was no way Maleficent returned the feelings.

She shook her head.

Maleficent sighed, "Please Aurora. It hurts me to see you hurting."

The princess mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm in love with you," Aurora said louder, though it was still barely loud enough for the dark fairy to hear.

Maleficent smiled and, using her finger, raised Aurora's chin to look at her. "Do you remember what I told you when we first met? That I said I wanted us to be close?"

Aurora nodded.

"I'd hoped you'd come to love me," Maleficent admitted, smiling slightly. "When I took you from your parents it was my plan to send you back as my wife. But..." Maleficent looked into the Princess eyes, which were sparkling with hope, "...something happened I hadn't planned on. While I intended to marry you, it was merely meant to be an obligation to me, a way to punish your parents for their insolence. I have never known love, but as I interacted with you, even as children, something happened, and I came to truly care for you."

Gently, Maleficent reached up with her free hand and wiped the tears from Aurora's. "I scrapped the plan altogether when I realized that I would rather you remain in my life as a friend, than hate me as a wife that forced you to marry them. Your happiness has become the most important thing in my life, though that was never my intention." She smiled. "I've fallen in love with you Aurora. And, one day, I hope to spend our lives together."

Aurora smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Maleficent answered, before leaning in and sharing her first kiss with Aurora

000000000000000

**Four Years Later.**

"You understand why we have to do this this way?" Maleficent asked.

Aurora smiled up sadly at her taller wife. "I do. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Maleficent leaned her head, decorated by her horned headdress, against her wife's brow. "It's only until you inherit the throne. And you will still see me at night," resting her hand on Aurora's stomach she smiled and said, "and at the christening."

"I know, but I will still miss you."

Maleficent sighed and stepped away from her wife, allowing her mask of superiority to fall upon her face as Aurora did the same.

The now twenty year old princess was dressed in an elegant, strapless, black dress. Her golden hair was crowned by a tiara of white gold, set with flawless emeralds. Her pregnancy wasn't yet far enough along to show, allowing her to still fit in the form fitting dress. And as her wife stepped away from her, she allowed a similar mask to fall in place.

"Shall we your Highness?" Maleficent asked holding out her arm.

Aurora placed her arm in the other woman's. "Of course your Eminence."

Maleficent struck her staff to the floor and they disappeared.

000000000000000

The two reappeared in a flash of green fire in the crowded throne room of Stefan's castle.

"Princess Aurora, and the evil fairy, Maleficent ," the herald croaked out.

Aurora's eyes darkened at Maleficent's title. But the two approached the thrones of Stefan and Leah.

Maleficent remained standing as Aurora curtsied to her parents. "Mother, Father," she greeted, eyes downcast.

Stefan and Leah ran out of their thrones to encase Aurora in a hug, never noticing their daughter stiffen.

Releasing their daughter from the hug, the King and Queen turned to look, uncomfortably at Maleficent. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter," Stefan said, obviously uncomfortable. "My wife and I would also like to apologize for our slight so many years ago."

"Apology accepted," Maleficent said, a slight grin on her face. "Aurora."

The Princess looked at dark fairy. "Do not forget what I have taught you."

"I won't, your Eminence."

Maleficent nodded, and in a flash of green fire, was gone.

Stefan and Leah turned back to their daughter. "Where is your husband? Maleficent told us you would be married when you returned," Stefan asked.

Aurora looked down in sadness, "I don't have a husband, my spouse is gone."

Stefan and Leah gave their daughter sympathetic looks as Aurora smiled inwardly. While she was sad Maleficent and her had to hide their relationship, she understood what could happen so long as her father and mother were King and Queen. She would let them, and the rest of the kingdom, make their own assumptions for now.

"How long?" Leah asked sadly.

"Not long," Aurora answered. And with a faint smile rested her hand on her stomach, "But at least I'll have our child."

"Your pregnant?" Stefan asked.

Aurora nodded. "Maleficent confirmed it. I'm only about two month's along."

Stefan shared a look with his wife. "Well, let me introduce you to my friend King Hubert," Stefan said. "His son's a little older than you, and like you he's had some tragedy in his life. His wife, rest her soul, died in birth. Their son was still born."

000000000000000

**Eight Months Later**

Aurora was slightly frustrated as she sat in a throne beside her parents. Their not so subtle attempts to get her and Phillip had grated on her these past months, as had the so called "good fairies" badmouthing of Maleficent, especially with the increased hormones of pregnancy. But that was over and done with thankfully.

She had given birth to a beautiful girl, she had Aurora's skin tone, but she had Maleficent's green eyes and black hair. More features probably wouldn't be seen until the girl got older. She was named Eve, after sunset. It was felt by her and Maleficent a fitting name considering her parents.

But today she would get to see Maleficent in public for the first time. Not that she didn't see her wife already every night, but it was slightly frustrating to only see her wife for that brief period of time.

And when her wife appeared in flash of green fire, Aurora smiled at Maleficent's theatricality. Though the smile widened when she saw who maleficent had with her.

Maleficent and Persephone approached the throne, and in a rare moment, Maleficent bowed to her her, not her parents, but that wasn't expected as she had no respect for them. Persephone curtsied to all of them.

"Greetings, Princess Aurora," Maleficent spoke, not showing any emotion besides her cool superiority, though Aurora could see the amusement and joy in her eyes. "Congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

"Thank you Maleficent," Aurora said, keeping her voice thankful but neutral

"As a gift, I give you the services of my servant Persephone."

Aurora smiled. "If she's as good a nanny to my daughter as she was to me, her services are more than welcome." Aurora noticed scowls from the three other fairies out of the corner of her eye. They had already given their gifts, beauty song, and patience, though Aurora doubt the need for the first two, as her and Maleficent's daughter, Aurora admitted she was a little thankful for Merryweather's gift.

Eve was going to have one hell of a temper when she got older.

But their dislike of Maleficent was seeing Aurora very close to tossing them out of court when took over the kingdom.

000000000000000

**Three Years Later**

Aurora smiled as she watched her wife preparing for bed.

The day had gone surprisingly well.

Her coronation as Queen of the Northern Kingdom had gone of without a hitch, as had her welcome of Maleficent into court.

Sadly, she still couldn't show her love of the fairy in public. Their daughter didn't need the fact she was Maleficent's daughter hanging over her head when she assumed the throne.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hadn't been happy, but when she told them that they could accept her decision to allow Maleficent in court, or they could leave, they chose to be silent. Though the fact that Maleficent had taken their place as trusted adviser to the throne, the remained.

Aurora suspected it was to keep an eye on the dark fairy.

She debated discussing more children.

000000000000000

**Thirty-Two Years Later**

Princess Eve held her daughter close as her mother's coffin was placed in the royal tomb. The tears down her face were silent as she mourned the former Queen Aurora. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at her other mother, who was standing beside her younger sister Malice.

Maleficent was stoic as Aurora was placed in the tomb. And Eve's heart broke for the older woman.

Her parents had loved each other immensely, but not even Maleficent could stop the ravages of time.

After the tomb was sealed. The various mourners left, until only Maleficent, Eve, and Malice remained.

Maleficent smiled sadly and turned to her daughters. "I love you both," she said. "You know that."

"Yes."

"Of course Mother."

The elder dark fairy (Malice was also full fairy, as she was carried in Maleficent's womb instead of Aurora's) smiled sadly as she looked at her daughters. She placed her hand on Eve's shoulders. "You will be a great queen Eve. Aurora would be proud, I am proud."

"Mother?"

Maleficent smiled and looked at her other daughter. "Malice," she smiled. "Remember what I have taught you. The Forbidden Mountains are yours now."

"What?"

A second later realization crossed both daughter's faces.

"Your going to join her, aren't you?" Eve asked.

Maleficent nodded. "Yes. Without her I...I feel incomplete." She smiled sadly. "We'll both be watching over you on the other side."

With one last kiss on each of her daughters brows, Maleficent stepped back as green flames began to burn on her body.

When they faded, only ash remained.

000000000000000

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile)**

**And to give credit where it's due, I got the name Malice from _Make It Black_ by thebrokencraddle, another story on this site that I love.**


End file.
